CoG: Meddlers From In Between
by NorthSouthGorem
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Gormim. Some are related, some are not. Some are more than 1 chapter, some are only oneshots. Some are dark, some are humorous. Please review. Will be updated randomly. "This is not the beginning!"
1. Cold as Clockwork

AN: Hello people, this is NorthSouthGorem. Although I will not be done with chapter 17 of COG: NOT for a while, I have decided to give you a little one-shot that I wrote. Actually, I wrote this for an English homework assignment and I liked it so much that I decided to upload it. It's very short, but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Gray storm-clouds crawled across the sky, with the occasional bolt of lightning. The landscape was almost equally gray, with craggy rock stretching out in all directions. This lonely plane was inhabited by a large variety of monsters. Yes, I know that's a vague term, but there's really no other way of collectively referring to them. They are very...varied. Insects, mammals, fish, birds, you name it, it will probably try to kill you.<p>

Two people walked across the dull plains, a man and a woman. The man had dusty blond hair down to his jaw and cheerful expression that reached his gray eyes. He wore a tan trench coat and a pair of sandals. In his hand he twirled the chain of a rather large pocket-watch as he whistled. His name was Len Ferro.

"Stop that," Snapped the woman irritably, "Something will hear us." She had brown hair streaked with white down to her shoulder blades, her icy blue eyes narrowed distrustfully. She wore a pair of gray pants and boots, as well as what looked like a pale blue, fur-lined jacket. If one were to take a closer look, one would see that the jacket and tufts of fur were actually made of tiny crystals of ice. Her left sleeve flapped limply in the wind. Her name was Grace Ghiaccio.

"As you command, oh queen of winter," Len replied easily, not bothering to hide the mocking tone at the nickname, "Though whether or not I let forth my musical inspiration will not change the fact that the monsters will be upon us regardless. Why not go out whistling?"

"Because I find it annoying?"

Len only scoffed and started humming. All the while, though, his current companion cursed the foul luck that had gotten her saddled with this...this _idiot_ on this Backdrop-forsaken bit of rock! _If I just freeze him, I can claim it was an accident,_ she thought sourly, _at least until he comes back. Or maybe I can call down an avalanche. That would work if there were any mountains around here!_ So absorbed was she in her frustrated thoughts of murder that Grace almost missed it when Len spoke. "What?" She asked.

"I said," The large man said conversationally, twirling his watch faster, "'Incoming.'" Indeed, several large, raptor-like creatures were swooping toward them with a cry. Ignoring the drop in temperature behind him, he said cheerfully, "Stay right there, Miss Ghiaccio, I'll take care of them."

Grace bristled, the heat around her dropping further. "I don't need protection," She barked at him. Ice crackled at her feet and about the surface of her jacket. Within her empty sleeve, a spear-like arm of ice grew. She wheeled about to face the monsters that had snuck up behind them. "Have at you!" She cried, charging toward them, snow swirling at her heels.

"Never said you did," Len replied evenly, his pocket-watch a coppery blur of a circle. There was a small *snick,* and two sets of three curved, whirling blades sprang from the device's edge. "Pendolo!" He cried, swinging the chain in an arc. Impossibly, it lengthened in his grasp, sending the suddenly lethal timekeeper into an orbital path that led through the nearest flier. Said flier found itself in two minds about what to do. Or was that two halves of a mind? Makes sense, seeing as its head had just been sliced in two.

Len began a deadly dance, his weapon flying around him in great swerves as he swung the chain back and forth. Again and again the spinning blades found the flesh of monsters and shredded through. "We'll be eating well tonight!" He yelled.

Behind him, Grace hopped about, stabbing here and there with her icy spear-arm and swinging with a frosty hammer that she'd formed on her remaining hand. Any earthbound monster that missed her either got run through and frozen or smashed in the skull. "You're disgusting!" She shouted back, turning to glower at him as the final body hit the ground.

In the momentary lapse of attackers, Len just shrugged. "Well, unless you thought to bring some rations with you when Sophie dropped us here, we're gonna have to-" Without warning, his hand flicked and Pendolo streaked out again. It shot right past Grace's head, causing her to stiffen, only to bury itself in the face of the...thing sneaking up behind her. Jerkily, she turned to watch its body as it fell. With a tug, the bladed pocket-watch jumped back to its owner's hand, whereupon he pocketed it.

"Oh..." Was all she could say. She was torn. On the one hand, Len irritated her beyond belief and she desperately wanted to shut him up via an ice brick to the jaw. On the other, he'd just saved her from getting mauled by something that probably would have killed her. She knew that Len disliked her almost as much as she did him, but still he'd helped her. What should she do? She blinked. An enormous, owl-like monster was swooping toward her savior, silent as the death it would probably give him if it finished its dive. With a cry, she launched her spear towards Len's head. The tall man yelped and ducked, causing the long weapon to plunge into the chest of the giant bird, freezing its innards and killing it instantly.

As Len turned to survey the monster that had almost done him in, Grace punched him lightly on the arm as she walked past. "There," She muttered mutinously, "We're even."

He stared at her retreating back, his face inscrutable. Then he burst out laughing. "Even, eh?" He called after her as he too began walking, "On the contrary, I think I am still in your debt, oh queen of winter." There was no mocking to that voice now. "I believe I shall have to pay you back as many times as necessary."

The woman stiffened and picked up her pace, trying not to run from the laughing man behind her. Angrily, she grabbed the sleeve of her missing left arm and pressed it to her face, trying to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. "Idiot," She muttered. "Who owes whom?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the end of my first story. Looks like Grace is a bit of a Tsundere for Len. Unlike most manga protagonists, however, Len is not too much of an idiot to realize it. Anyway, if I ever post another story on this, you'll know were to look.<p> 


	2. Rulebook 1

And now for another addition to CoG: Tales of the Centerplane. This is a list of rules that the Gormim sort of follow. Enjoy!

This list was written by my OC, Carlos Binarius. Len Ferro decided to 'help out.'

**Len**  
>Carlos<p>

A compiled list of Gormim rules/guidelines/**suggestions-for-the-rules-that-you-don't-really-have-to-follow** (Shut up, Len)**  
><strong>By, Carlos Binarius**(And Len Ferro!)**__[FUCK OFF!]

1. Don't make Storia lose his place in a book.

2. **If you think it's cool, bring it up for consideration.**

3. **It's not stealing, it's collecting.**

4. All collected powers, souls, artifacts, etc. must go to Mason Gloma for archiving and/or Len Ferro for reproduction.

5. If you think someone's about to say your Inversion name, **stick your fingers in your ears and run like hell.**

6. A lifetime lasts an indeterminate amount of time. While lifespan is not an issue, you should take care not to get your fool self killed.  
>6a. To clarify, you only have to really worry about being killed when you see a black ring-mark above your left elbow, signifying your appointed time.<br>6b. **Don't be nitpicky, Carlos.**

7. Do not, under ANY circumstances degrade, mess with, excessively tease, or abuse Hinata Hyuuga. Violation of this rule will earn you the ire of every Gorem who hears about it, Inverted or not.  
>7a. This rule includes any alternate versions of Ms. Hyuuga who happen to belong to the Gormim.<br>7b. Rules 7 and 7a also apply to Naruto Uzumaki, with slightly more exceptions.

8. Picking on the weak and defenseless, as well as poisoning a village's water supply, is a Colt-Level Offense. The severity of your crime determines the size of the lake that gets dropped on you.  
>8a. <strong>Though not by much. A lake is a lake.<strong>

9. Remember which rules go with which Universe!  
>9a. <strong>That was aimed at me, wasn't it?<strong> Maybe, maybe not.

10. Try to avoid revealing the true location of your NI. A well-placed stab to your Negative Infinity causes total failure of control over your element, followed immediately by permanent death  
>10a. By 'permanent,' I mean that your current lifetime shall be over. You will be sent on to whatever afterlife that side-world possesses, where you shall spend an indeterminate amount of time before reforming in the Scattered Foundation.<p>

11. Attempting to harm a female or child, as well as sexual abuse or rape, is a Kelvin-Level Offense.  
>11a. <strong>Needless to say, you'll be leaving the lifetime in little frozen chunks, mother-fucker.<br>**11b. Begging for mercy does not help. Once he hears what you've done, you are _dead._

12. **Do not get between Fuoca Terme and her ice cream. Also, don't laugh when she melts it. You just end up feeling terrible when she cries.  
><strong>12a. **The second-degree burns are also a bit of a deterrent.**

13. Do not laugh at Hailey Petra if she starts limping for no reason. It is in bad taste.

14. Len, just because William Terme was an actor, it does not mean that he's gay.  
>14a. <strong>It was a freaking joke!<strong>

15. Do not take pictures of Morris Nocturne with a flash camera. No matter how many times you do it, it's not funny.

16. Honor does not come before reason. **Yeah, I'm looking at **_**you,**_** Sanji!**

17. Sophie Binarius is off limits.  
>17a. <strong>Bullshit.<strong>

18. Len Ferro is about as subtle as a blowfish.  
>18a. <strong>Oh, like you're any better. Can we say, 'Hammer of Dawn,' anyone?<strong>

19. Len Ferro is forbidden from quoting Jan Valentine from Hellsing.  
>19a. Especially the abridged version!<p>

20. **If you see Grace Ghiaccio hanging around the Book of Names, be as friendly towards her as possible.**

21. Never, ever, _ever_ accuse a Gorem of lying. **Even when they are.** It's extremely insulting, **and a good way to get yourself an ass-kicking**.

22. Never give Sonia or Otto Din any caffeine.  
>22a. <strong>Unless you happen to like Hatsune Miku and Mindless Self-Indulgence being sung nonstop.<strong>

23. **Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai is an Italian Leprechaun. This can never be forgotten, after...that.**

24. All spawned vehicles must have a Muffin Button installed.

25. Don't be stupid.

26. **Only side-world characters can get harems.**  
>26a. Len, don't you have a harem waiting for you back home?<br>26b. **Maybe...**

27. Blacklights may only engage in tentacle-sex when all parties a willing.  
>27a. <strong>Or, you know, whatever freaky shit shape-shifters get up to...<strong>  
>27b. <strong>Okay, how the <strong>_**fuck**_** can you write what you just did with a straight face?  
><strong>27c. Because I'm amazing. And I'm typing; I don't need an expression to do that.

28. When in doubt, do a headbutt.

29. **Len Ferro follows rules of his own.**  
>29a. Rule 29 is still being debated.<p>

30. In terms of power-ups, permanent and temporary are relative.

31. **It's all fun and games until your teammates start to go bad.**

32. Be careful with what you say or think. At least make sure that Storia's attention is not turned to you, for where the Narrator listens, Murphy is sure to follow.

33. Take care when interacting with the UDOM. Tensions between our groups are a little high.  
>33a. <strong>If you see a building with the Unwinding Spiral on it, be careful! Not all UDOMs are friendly, so they are as likely to kill you as they are to help you.<strong>  
>33b. Take special care when confronting Dage UDOM. He is short-tempered at best and positively volatile at worst.<p>

34. When your Voice speaks to you, do not attempt to ignore it. It's word is law.

35. If you here someone speak your Inversion name, you will switch your allegiance to the other side for the rest of the lifetime.

36. Never jump to conclusions over something you hear or are told. Always make sure you've got the all facts straight before you make your judgment.

37. **Beating up super-heroes is accepted.**

38. Do not test the amount of patience possessed by Nord Baro or Vaga Farwalker.

39. **Always be nice to the friendly characters (IE Hinata). When they're finally pushed too far and snap, it won't be your ass they come after.**

40. Stay out of Deadman Wonderland unless you wish to be scarred for life.

41. Do not keep Hinata Hyuuga away from Naruto Uzumaki. Not only will he kick your ass, _we_ will kick your ass.

42. The old 'Star light, star bright…' poem actually grants wishes. However, it can only be used once a day. Potency of the wish increases when you make it rhyme.

43. Planet Brackenwood is strictly neutral ground for meetings.

44. **Stay the hell away from the Oogakari (Third Fang's sphere of influence). We already have copies of their souls, which they are not happy about.** The only reason we have peace is because they don't know how to get into the Centerplane.

45. **If you are caught peeking, don't run. That's what they want you to do. Instead, try fighting them head on. Yes, I'm quite serious.**

46. The ramblings of the crazy usually have strands of truth. Unless said crazy person is a Big Bad.

47. **Pants are optional.  
><strong>47a. Uh, no, they're not.

48. **Do not call Len Ferro 'Lavernius.'**

49. Don't bother asking Archer Lampe about his past.

50. **Old soldiers have very little sense of humor.**  
>50a. Please refer to Rule 18.<p>

AN: Alright, that's the end of this little edition. Basically, Carlos is trying to write a list of rules/guidelines for the Gormim to follow, but Len is being annoying and the two of them end up arguing a lot. Sorry if you guys don't like it, but I wanted to do this.


	3. An Ode to Alex

AN: So, I got tired of waiting for inspiration to strike. This here one-shot a poem that my sister, Awesomeness Incarnate, wrote and gave to me a semi-long time ago. It fits Alex (or at least mine) so well it's scary. This is a sort-of spoiler for the end of CoG: NOT, so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Prototype, or even this poem. The latter belongs to my sister.

An Ode to Alex Mercer

A white void surrounded the two. On one side was a man in a black jacket, emblazoned with a red tribal marking on the back and a hood that shielded his eyes, which stared impassively at his adversary. He was a man who was single-handedly responsible for the destruction of his own world, had traveled for tens of thousands of years accumulating power, and had found life in each universe. He was known as Zeus, and Konoha no Kokushibyou, but most importantly Alex Mercer.

Across from him stood another man. He was dressed in an orange vest, with a dark blue hooded sweatshirt underneath. His own blue and brown eyes stared back, determined. He was younger than Alex, with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was known as the Rokudaime Hokage, and Konoha no Kokutan Densen. He was the successor to the man before him. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Alex had been a mentor of sorts to Naruto after giving him the abilities he himself had, teaching him how to protect those close to him and making sure he never went down the path to becoming a monster like Alex had been in his early life. However, their companionship had been divided by a word. A single, unfortunate word that forced Alex to turn his back on those who had once trusted him. He had joined the enemy, launching devastating attacks on the Allied Shinobi Forces. At the end Naruto, his student, confronted him.

Their battle was felt for miles in all directions as two titanic forces collided again and again. Alex with the power his Quarantine, and Naruto with all the skill he possessed as a Sage and Jinchuuriki. In the end, though, Naruto got in his best shot, draining all of the power out of Alex.

By some distortion in the universe, they were granted a chance to say some last few words to each other.

They stared for another moment. Then Alex sighed, conveying millennia of exhuastion without a word as he closed his eyes. "So...this is what losing's like. I'd forgotten the feeling."

Naruto smiled tightly. "I'm pretty aquainted with it myself. I didn't want to prove Kakashi-sensei wrong. You're the previous generation; time to let the next one take over now."

Alex also smiled, chuckling. "Once you joing the Gormim, things like 'generation' will lose quite a lot of their meaning. Still..." he ran a hand through his hair under the hood, "I feel my strength will be well spent by you. I mean, it's not like I won't get it back once I reincarnate. As it stands, I feel that my journeying days have gone on long enough."

Naruto's eyes widened, but then he bowed slightly. "Thank you," he said.

The elder Blacklight waved him off, but started walking towards him. He held out a hand, meaning for Naruto to shake it. "In my mind...there were always these scraps of paper," he said, "They always had something written on them: things that the Voice would say, random sayings I'd heard before, stuff like that. But one day, when I started traveling, I found a complete sheet of paper. Written on it was something I'd never seen before, but I somehow knew what it was."

"What was it?" As he took the hand, Naruto felt something press into his own. He looked down as Alex pulled away and saw a rolled up sheet of paper, along with a small black ball.

"You'll see," said Alex, walking away, "It'll all make sense after you take me in." After a certain distance, he stopped. "Naruto...after this, you will achieve the peace that Jiraiya wanted. A great Peace always comes after a great Calamity, which I- we -certainly brought upon the world. But be warned, Naruto: Just as 'peace' comes after 'calamity,' so must 'calamity' come after 'peace.' Peace can be achieved, but it will never last forever.

This time, he didn't stop; he kept walking, the white distance swallowing him up. "We won't be seeing each other again for a long time, Naruto. For now, this is goodbye."

He was gone.

Naruto stared after him for another long while. Finally, he wiped away the tears on his face and lifted up the biomass pill. "Well...Ittadakimasu," he said quietly. He tossed the sphere into his mouth and bit down.

[A week later]

Naruto sat in his bedroom, staring out the window at the sunset. The light against the sky was a glorious orange, yellow and gold. Compared to the woman next to him, it was pretty decent.

"Something on your mind, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

He blinked and looked at her. "Ah...yeah, sorry!" he laughed, scratching his head, "It's just...it's hard to believe he's gone, you know? I mean," he tapped his temple, "He's in here, still, but it's an imprint; memories." Suddenly, he sat up straighter as he remembered something. "Ah, I can't believe I forgot that!" He sprang off the bed and over to where his vest hung by the door. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and walked back over to the bed lying down across it. "He told me that he found this in his mind when he started traveling," he told the blue-haired young woman, "But he knew what it was..." He looked down at the paper as he unrolled it and started reading.

Hinata shifted as her husband stared at the paper for several moments, then jumped as he suddenly cackled with laughter. "What is it?" she asked quickly.

It took a second for his laughter to quiet down to giggles. "Heh," he chuckled, "It's a poem. A poem that tells the unlucky bastard who finally manages to consume him what to expect."

She cocked her head. "What does it say?"

Smiling, Naruto read it out loud for her:

_When you come to bear the weight_  
><em>Of all my thoughts and sighs<em>  
><em>How heavy they will seem to you<em>  
><em>My lifetime's worth of lies<em>

_You will take the burden I have_  
><em>Shouldered all my life<em>  
><em>Experience my memories<em>  
><em>And live through all my strife<em>

_When I will depart from you_  
><em>I'll leave you here to gasp<em>  
><em>At the crushing weights and blows-<em>  
><em>Insanity you'll grasp <em>

_And I will turn my back on you_  
><em>And for the very first time<em>  
><em>I will walk away from all<em>  
><em>My lifespan's guilt and crime<em>


	4. F3T Gormim Servant Stats

AN: Here's a stat sheet for the seven Servant Gormim. These will apply for my upcoming fic, Fate/3 Tiers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate universe, or any other fandom that might be referenced in this. I do, however, own the Gormim.

Fate/3 Tiers Servant Stat Sheet: Split War

.

Saber  
>Identity: Kelvin Ghiaccio<br>Servant/Master: Siegfried  
>Alignment: Neutral Good<br>Strength: C-A  
>Endurance: B<br>Agility: B+  
>Mana: C<br>Luck: D  
>Noble Phantasm: A<p>

Appearance: Kelvin has pure white hair, which hangs down to his shoulder and covers the right side of his face. He wears a white and pale blue camouflage kimono and materializes a katana in a red sheathe when in battle. His right eye is normally closed and marred by a long, old vertical scar. When angered, or using certain skills, the scar becomes a simple black line, his eye opens, showing it to be completely red, and a white figure-eight forms over it, the lines intersecting in the center of his eye.

Personality: Kelvin uses as few words as possible when speaking, often forgoing proper grammar. He is mostly silent, but his facial expression often conveys his thoughts. He has a habit of wandering off on his own, often without informing others of his attention, though the other Gormim have learned to expect this from him. Normally he keeps his emotions under control, but will fly into a rage when a woman or child is threatened, or is sexually abused. In fact, sexual relations in general make him uncomfortable. He gets along well with the honorable, battle-ready Siegfried, and they respect each other.

Abilities  
>Magic Resistance: A-A++ rank. In addition to the normal A rank resistance that Sabers receive, Kelvin is also aided by the sword in his body, which allows him to break through binding, shielding, or obstructing magics. However, its strength varies, since it is fed by his anger.<br>Ice Magic: A rank. As a Ghiaccio, Kelvin is highly versed in Ice Manipulation. For the most part, though, he channels it into his sword, causing it to inflict freezing cuts that cannot be easily healed and obstruct arteries/veins with ice, as well as area of effect attacks. At its strongest, he can freeze an enemy solid with one swing.  
>Clairvoyance: B rank. Kelvin is able to see through multiple layers of solid matter and illusions. However, he cannot see in the dark. This ability only works when his right eye is open, but he can still only see with his left.<br>Eye of the Mind (False): D rank. Kelvin is blind on his right side, and must rely on his other senses to compensate for his half-blindness. Sometimes, should an attack be fast enough from that side, he may be a bit slow in reacting.  
>Astral Projection: A rank. Kelvin can Astralize at any time. He cannot be seen or heard by other Heroic Spirits and cannot attack. Can be used even when Siegfried is Astralized.<br>Protection from Cold: A+ rank. Protects Kelvin from all modern Ice element magecraft, as well as natural cold.  
>Riding: A rank. Kelvin can ride Monstrous class Dragons.<br>Inhuman Condition: Kelvin comes from the Median race, which are neither human, nor monster, nor divine, which places him slightly outside of Gaia's influence. His attributes are three times as strong that of a human, to make up for the fact that he is not truly a Heroic Spirit.  
>Mental Pollution: B rank. Because of his compulsive need to slay rapists, as well as his traumatic childhood, Kelvin is highly resistant to mental control. Any attempt to cause him fear will only feed into his rage, which makes him more dangerous.<br>Guardian Knight: A rank. Kelvin's Strength increases when in defense of others.  
>Battle Continuation: B++ rank.<br>Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: C rank. Attacks cannot be perceived.

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Samsara<strong>: "The Reincarnating Sword." A B-A rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that gives Kelvin his class as Saber. Samsara is not its true name, it is merely the name Kelvin gave it. It possesses multiple passive abilities, each depending on the blade, the hilt and the scabbard. The parts also grant new abilities when in contact with each other. The blade allows the wielder to break any bindings, shields, or obstructions used against them, though it doesn't work against the opponent's weapon. The hilt is always within reach of its owner's hand. The scabbard absorbs its wielder's emotions and uses them to reinforce the other parts; for the blade, it strengthens its abilities with rage, and for the hilt it endows the blade with Holy or Demonic properties, depending on the emotions used. When the hilt and blade are together, Kelvin's Agility increases by half a rank. When all three parts are together, the sword gains the ability to deal a single blow that will only cut what Kelvin wishes to sever, whether it is a tangible target or only a concept. If by chance the sword is destroyed (which is not likely, since Kelvin fused the blade with his bones during his life), then the 'soul' of the sword is moved to its tsuba, which Kelvin can transfer to a new one. Normally, Kelvin uses ice to form the blade, but can draw the true blade out of his body, increasing the Noble Phantasm's rank to A.  
><strong>Internal Sword<strong>: C rank. During his life, Kelvin had the blade of Samsara ground into powder and mixed with his bones. This gives him the ability to use his limbs as if they were blades themselves, as well as giving him Samsara's binding-breaker ability.  
><strong>Battle Cry<strong>: "Forgive Me, Partner." A B rank Anti-Army ability-based Noble Phantasm. At some point in his life, Kelvin served in an army of Dragon Riders (Not to be confused with the ones from Inheritance). His dragon was killed and he was left stranded. Not wishing for the remains to fall into enemy hands, he devoured the dragon's corpse. Now, he has the ability to unleash a dragon's roar, which is so loud and menacing that it can render a normal human almost catatonic and cause even the bravest Heroic spirit to falter. It can only be used once per battle; afterwards, Kelvin loses the ability to speak for several hours. This ability can affect other Dragon kind, or those associated with them, ignoring any Magic Resistance they might have.  
><strong>Knight of Rage<strong>: "Bane of the Life Breakers." A rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm. Knight of Rage is Kelvin's title from when he participated in the universe-creating game, SBURB. It grants him a two-rank increase in his Strength, Agility, and Mana. Any rage felt also increases the ranks of his other skills, including Mental Pollution and Guardian Knight.

F/3T

Archer  
>Identity: Archer Lampe<br>Servant/Master: Atalanta  
>Alignment: Chaotic Neutral<br>Strength: C  
>Endurance: C<br>Agility: EX  
>Mana: B<br>Luck: E  
>Noble Phantasm: B+<p>

Appearance: Archer often wears a black and yellow jacket, though he masks the yellow when 'hunting.' He has brown hair with some steaks of blond. He wears an aluminum bracelet on his right wrist that can dispense unlimited amount of collapsible arrows. Archer also carries a small bow which, while being small, can still fire arrows at nearly impossible ranges.

Personality: Archer is extremely stubborn and prideful, almost never asking for help. Once he designates something or someone as a target, he will hound it with no hesitation, with there being little that can stop him. He is capable of grudgingly working with others on the same target, but for the most part, his relationship with Atalanta is strained.

Skills  
>Independent Action: EX rank. Because of his Inhuman Condition, Archer is not reliant on his 'partner' for prana, not having to worry about running out. As such, he can act completely on his own.<br>Lightning Magic: A rank. As a member of the Lampe house, Archer is skilled in creating, absorbing and manipulating electricity. He can also create arrows out of lightning, with several attack patterns he can use.  
>Endowed Arrows: Archer can imbue his normal arrows with basic spells, compressing the spell's effects and making the arrows more deadly.<br>Wake of Thunder: The culmination of Lightning Magic, bordering on true Sorcery. Archer has the ability to move at the speed of lightning itself, either by 'riding' electricity, or by directly transforming into lightning to move. Either way, Archer's speed is unparalleled, even by the Rider Class. The downside is that he must slow down slightly to use his arrows or other lightning-based abilities. Though with his single-mindedness, he's not above just ramming into them.  
>Mind Pollution: D rank. Archer's stubbornness and single-minded determination to destroy a target makes him resistant to outside influence. Not very much, though.<br>Clairvoyance: C rank. Capable of keeping track of fast-moving objects within a range of 4 kms. Rises to A++ rank when using Seer of Hope; Archer can see multiple paths in the future.  
>Inhuman Condition: As a Gorem, Archer has a greater ability to resist the influence of Gaia than normal humans. This also makes up for the fact that he is not a true Heroic servant, allowing him to match other Servants in terms of power, speed, etc.<br>Protection from Lightning: A+ rank. Archer can absorb any amount of electricity, magic or otherwise, with no harm to himself.

Noble Phantasm  
><strong>Seer of Hope<strong>: "Finding the Path to Victory." B+ rank Anti-Unit/Army Noble Phantasm. The title granted to Archer when he participated in the game SBURB. When activated, Archer is granted a certain amount of foresight. He is able to foresee a course of actions that will lead him to more favorable conditions in the future, based on events in the present. However, should conditions change before he can act on his foresight, then he must envision a new path.

F/3T

Lancer  
>Identity: Len Ferro<br>Servant/Master: Karna  
>Alignment: Chaotic Good<br>Strength: B  
>Endurance: A++<br>Agility: B+  
>Mana: D+<br>Luck: E  
>Noble Phantasm: A++<p>

Appearance: Len is extremely tall, able to stand nearly eye to eye with Berserker Lancelot. He has sandy blond hair that hangs down to his chin and steel gray eyes. He wears a white button-up shirt with a tan trench coat over it, a pair of dark dress pants and a pair of geta, adding another inch to his already considerable height. Underneath his clothing he is extremely muscular. Like the other Gormim, he possesses unnaturally sharp, shark-like teeth.

Personality: Len is a jokester, hardly ever taking things seriously and frequently annoying those around him, though Karna is patient enough to whether it. Len, despite his slightly formal manner of dress, Len is very casual and relaxed most of the time, addressing everyone informally. People who often take themselves too seriously or who he deems too serious often fall prey to his habit of mocking such individual. However, his mocking is normally lighthearted towards those he likes of respects, whereas those he dislikes receive the full brunt of his insults.

Skills  
>Natural Body: A++ rank. Len's internal body is made entirely of living metal. His muscles are made of Lead (including his heart), his blood is made of mercury, his bones are made of iron, and his nerves and brain are made of gold and silver respectively. This allows him to absorb an insane amount of damage, resist pain beyond what normal humans can, and renders him immune to almost all poisons, as well as an unusual amount of resistance to magic, which he can 'turn off.' However, he is also highly vulnerable to electricity, as well as magnetic forces though to a lesser extent, and is almost completely unable to swim because of his weight.<br>Metal Magic: A rank. As a member of the Ferro House, Len can manipulate all forms of metal. He can transform any substance into any metal, and increase the quantity of any metal. If the metal is living, like the material his body is made of, it responds easier to his command. Len is also able to manipulate magnetic forces, and can enchant metal with any property.  
>Grimdark Arts: B rank. Len is in direct, though inconsistent, contact with the Dark Gods from SBURB, the Noble Horrorterrors of the Furthest Ring. Len has an affinity towards malicious curses and attack spells, as well as enough understanding to break through aggressive Bounded Fields and counter certain Mystic Codes. He can also call upon Grimdark Energies to shape into weapons, objects, shields, bindings, or other things.<br>Expert of Many Specializations: C rank. While he is classified as a Lancer, Len is proficient in all melee weapons, as well as forging and enchanting B rank weapons. He is also proficient in Grimdark Arts.  
>Inhuman Condition: As a false Heroic Spirit, Len uses the fact that he is from outside of Gaia's influence to stand on even ground against other Servants.<br>Divinity: E rank. As a practitioner of the Grimdark Arts, Len bears a slight taint of the Noble Horrorterrors.  
>Prana Burst (Sound): B rank. Len can only use this ability through his weapon. He can either use it to extend the range of his blade, make it easier to cut with by making it vibrate, or explode outwards from the area of impact.<br>Projectile: B rank. Any thrown weapon becomes comparable to a bullet.

Noble Phantasm  
><strong>Prince of Doom<strong>: "Double-Edged Sword of the Furthest Ring." A++ rank ability-based Noble Phantasm. Prince of Doom is Len's title from the game SBURB. Used passively, Len's Parameters go up two ranks either when facing an opponent or obstacle associated with the concept of 'Doom,' or using his Grimdark Energies to strike a critical blow. Used Actively, the Noble Horrorterrors start intruding upon his mind, increasing his mastery of the Grimdark Arts to A rank a allowing him to unleash devastating blasts of dark energy, as well as making him nastier with his curses.  
><strong>Pendolo<strong>: "Time Cut Short." B rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm. Len's pocket watch is his signature weapon, with two sets of three spinning blades hidden in the edge and an extendable chain. Using his Metal Manipulation, Len can wield this weapon with extreme flexibility and precision. The blades have runes carved along the edges, which accelerate the time of anything they come into contact with, allowing them to more easily cut through the object.  
><strong>Pendolo Egida<strong>: B rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm. Len wraps the chain twice around his right arm, with the watch coming to rest on the back of his hand. This Noble Phantasm is Len's attempt at recreating the effects of the Golden Fleece from God of War. In this form, Len's right arm can absorb the energy of any attack, storing it in the chain on his arm. He can then release the stored attacks through his fist as an attack. However, in the moment when the energy moves from the chain to the watch, if his hand is struck by another attack, the whole thing will backfire and explode, causing great damage to Len.  
><strong>Pandora<strong>: "Box of Mysteries." An A rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm. Another of Len's creations Pandora looks like an ordinary black block of iron at first glance. In reality, it is made of countless grains of iron powder, which Len can shape at will into a weapon. If the weapon made requires less mass than the block possesses, then it will leave a hole in the material which, if the weapon is not returned to it, will regenerate, being made of living iron. As Lancer, Len typically shapes Pandora into a oddly thick gray spear. Despite its great weight, Len is able to wield it with speed and dexterity befitting his class. It is formed with special runes 'carved' into it that normally mean absolutely nothing. However, Len's power over metal gives the runes the ability to function as he sees them. The spear has the ability to alter the course of any spell that gets near it while it moves, as well as channel prana in order to execute Prana Burst (Sound) to augment its attacks.  
><strong>Sacrificial Forge<strong>: "Carve Into the Bone." A+ rank Anti Unit Noble Phantasm. Len has the ability to instantly forge a new, powerful weapon out of living metal. However, this material must come from him, forcing him to sacrifice part of his body. Fortunately, Len is in the habit of 'harvesting' his body's metals, letting himself regenerate afterwards, so he almost always has a supply of living metal ready for use.  
><strong>Golden Army<strong>: "Indestructible Forces of the Rightful Ruler." An A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Len took this from the world of Hellboy. While it is in fact much more powerful than indicated, since it is not originally his, its status is lowered to A+. The Golden Army takes the form of a golden crown which, when worn, allows Len to summon from one to an endless army of hulking, golden mechanical constructs, which can pull themselves back together and regenerate when destroyed. The constructs will instantly obey any command Len gives them, and possess their own prana supply, meaning only a minor amount of prana must be used on the crown to give them an order. However, it is possible to make the army stop in two ways. The first is to destroy the crown or disrupt its spell, rendering the constructs inert and/or causing them to vanish. The second way is to challenge the current wearer of the crown for the right to use it. The army will stop what they're doing to watch the two fight. Whoever wins the battle gets to wear the crown and 'rule' the Golden Army.

F/3T

Rider  
>Identity: Adrian Dulcimer<br>Servant/Master: Cinderella  
>Alignment: True Neutral<br>Strength: D  
>Endurance: D<br>Agility: B  
>Mana: ?<br>Luck: ?  
>Noble Phantasm: EX<p>

Appearance: As a Gorem-made Homunculus, Adrian has white, spiky hair, sharp teeth, and rust red eyes. His pupils are ragged and uneven, as if gouged out of his irises. He is extremely pale and thin, wearing all red plaid clothing. His blood is a mysterious purple substance that neutralizes any supernatural activity it comes into contact with his body.

Personality: Adrian is extremely chatty, with an almost encyclopedic knowledge of the historical artifacts in his possession. He likes sweet things, especially baked goods, and often doesn't immediately realize if someone is making fun of him. He and Cinderella get along quite easily, making a rather eccentric pair.

Skills  
>Riding: A+ rank. Adrian is capable of riding Phantasmal and Divine Beasts, as well as piloting any modern vehicle.<br>Magic Resistance: EX rank. Because of his Neutralizing Blood, Adrian is immune to any Thaumaturgy that carries the intent to harm or cause him damage.  
>Eye For Art: A rank. He can intuitively guess the name of a Noble Phantasm, as long as it takes the form of an object, rather than a personal ability.<br>Dragon's Hoard: A++ rank. Adrian instinctively knows if something in the Warehouse has been touched, moved, or taken out of the building, even while he is not present.  
>Eye of the Mind (False): C rank.<br>Librarian of Stored Knowledge: A rank. Adrian possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of everything in the Warehouse and can recall it within a minute.  
>Neutralizing Blood: His blood acts as an Anti-Thaumaturgy agent, able to nullify the effects of any 'Artifact,' from Mystic Codes to Noble Phantasms. Can only work on Artifacts with multiple parts if all parts are exposed to his blood.<br>Presence Detection: B rank. Adrian is capable of detecting anyone in the Warehouse with him, no matter where they are in relation to him.  
>Self-Modification: D rank. Rather than fusing with the body parts of others, Adrian can fuse his body with the artifacts in his possession temporarily.<br>Anchored Soul: As long as the Warehouse is not destroyed, Adrian cannot be truly killed.

Noble Phantasms  
><strong>Warehouse 13.5<strong>: "Repository of History's Dangers." EX rank Anti-World Noble-Phantasm. A version of the original Warehouse 13, which was copied by the Gormim as a way to store all of the powerful weapons they collected. Adrian was created to keep track of the Warehouse, since its contents can be temperamental. It manifests as a large, rusted metal and concrete building, which leads to an underground area that stretches as far as the eye can see. The Warehouse is full of Artifacts from across human history. The building itself can be used as a Temple-level Territory and is nearly sentient, containing its own supply of prana to sustain itself. It contains, among countless other things, copies of the Noble Phantasm of every Heroic Spirit in the Throne of Heroes, and even those not in it, excluding those of the Gormim. Being linked spiritually to the building, Adrian needs not spend any prana to summon it. He can also summon the Artifacts contained in it to use in battle. While the non-Noble Phantasm artifacts can technically be used by anyone, nearly all of them possess a downside, making them cursed for; Adrian can use them freely because of his Neutralizing Blood. All Noble Phantasms in his possession are lowered by one rank when faced with the versions possessed by the Servants. If a person is rejected by the Warehouse, they are injected with a special chemical that prevents them from entering again. The chemical would interact with a mineral in the walls, causing their blood to turn to acid and their bodies disintegrate.  
>The Artifacts in his possession include:<br>Remati Shackle: A shackle created by Attila the Hun in an attempt to keep Warehouse 7 under Mongol control. When the warehouse is threatened, the shackle generates an impenetrable shield around the building, preventing entrance or exit.  
><span>Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane<span>: The plane belonging to the Red Baron is what gives Adrian his class as Rider. It can fly by itself, with the skill of its original owner.  
><span>Clark Kent's Glasses<span>: Render the wearer unrecognizable to those around them. Can be seen through if others see the wearer put them on.  
><span>Minoan Trident<span>: Artifact 0, the reason the Warehouses were established in the first place. When stabbed into the ground three times, it causes a cataclysmic Earthquakes that can sink a continent. In the right place, it can cause a volcanic eruption.  
><span>Primordial Tar<span>: When poured on the ground and exposed to water, it turns into a tar pit. Pulling the victim out causes the pit to vanish.  
><span>Tesla Gun<span>: A pistol that shoots lightning. On its lower settings, it can wipe out short-term memory.  
><span>Video Communicators<span>: Created by Philo Farnsworth; called The Farnsworth for short. A pair of communicators that operate at an unhackable frequency and possess video capabilities, though without color.  
><span>Cinderella's Knife<span>: A glass knife that turns anyone stabbed by it into glass after 30 seconds. Pulling out the knife beforehand undoes the transformation.  
><span>Colodi's Bracelet<span>: Allows the wearer to control his own body, even if paralyzed. Plants a 'Seed of Darkness' in their soul if used for a period of time.  
><span>Barometer From U.S.S Eldridge<span>: Allows time to be stopped in a certain area for 38 seconds.  
><span>Jubilee Poker Chip<span>: Allows whoever rubs it to see a few seconds into the future. Causes friction burns and mild addiction.

F/3T

Berserker  
>Identity: Mason Gloma<br>Servant/Master: Bhima  
>Alignment: Chaotic Neutral<br>Strength: A+  
>Endurance: B<br>Agility: D  
>Mana: C<br>Luck: E  
>Noble Phantasm: ?<p>

Appearance: Black hair that often becomes covered in dust. Shorter than the average adult, but slightly muscular. Bright green eyes.

Personality: Mason is obsessed with inanimate objects, often holding back his strength for fear of damaging the surroundings, particularly if there are any dwellings nearby. He becomes enraged if an object is damaged, often beating the enemy into submission before trying to fix whatever damage was done.

Skills  
>Mad Enhancement: D rank.<br>Clairvoyance: D rank. Able to see clearly in the dark.  
>Adaptation: A rank. Cannot be defeated by the same attack twice. Does not work on traps.<br>Inhuman Condition  
>Earth Manipulation: A rank. Mason is able manipulate the terrain in order to attack with it.<br>Tectonic Energy: A+ rank. When in physical contact with stone, dirt, or anything connect to the earth, Mason can absorb the energy of Gaia, increasing his strength even further and allowing him to form an impenetrable aura. He can also, with enough energy, form a giant out of it to attack with. The amount of energy he absorbs, as well as the speed at which he absorbs it, is proportional to both the amount of earth he is in contact with and how much of him is in contact with it. Tectonic Energy is capable of boosting Mason's strength to EX rank.  
>Prana Burst (Earth): One of the Techniques Mason can use with Tectonic Energy.<p>

Noble Phantasm  
><strong>Corporal of Earth<strong>: rank unknown. Mason's title goes unused by him, so it's effects are unknown.

F/3T

Assassin  
>Identity: Morris Nocturne<br>Servant/Master: Hassan-i Sabbah  
>Alignment: True Neutral<br>Strength: D  
>Endurance: ?<br>Agility: B  
>Mana: A<br>Luck: B  
>Noble Phantasm: A<p>

Appearance: Morris wears a black cloak that is actually his shadow solidified. He wears a pair of dark pants and a white silk shirt that can block bladed weapons. His body is wrapped from head to foot in white bandages. His hair is wispy and white, though it darkens at night to black. His eyes are a dark indigo, with a gold-yellow ring at the edge of each iris.

Personality: A personification of Darkness, Morris is extremely quiet and calm in his speech; in fact, he is incapable of raising his voice to shout. He hardly ever makes the first move, preferring to stand back and watch the proceedings. He is irritated by bright lights, and can be startled by sudden flashes. Morris, despite his passiveness, does not like violence towards those that can't defend themselves.

Skills  
>Presence Concealment: A+ rank. As long as he does not engage in combat, Morris can go unnoticed by almost any being.<br>Disengage: C++ rank.  
>Shadow Mastery: A++ rank. Morris can manipulate shadows into physical forms and attack with them, as well as hide himself within them, travel through them, and see events through them. In fact, as he lacks an actual body, he is considered one who has 'become a shadow.' At his strongest, he can 'overpower' light and block any rays of it. Cannot work on the Sun, or any Noble Phantasm that generates a comparable light.<br>Natural Body: E- rank. Morris' body was destroyed, leaving his shadow imbued with his consciousness. When his bandages come off, he cannot be harmed by physical or magical attacks, but any effect meant to combat darkness can cause him pain, and exposure to enough light can eradicate him entirely.  
>Necromancy: D rank. Morris can communicate with the spirits of the dead. Does not apply to Heroic Spirits.<br>Witching Hour: A+ rank. Morris' power increases as the sun goes down, reaching its peak at midnight when the moon is obscured.  
>Shapeshifting: B rank. Being formless, Morris can form claws and other appendages out of his shadow-substance to attack with.<br>Inhuman Condition

Noble Phantasm:  
><strong>Light Bandages<strong>: "Binding the Eternal Night." B rank Noble Phantasm. Morris' bandages act as solidified light, enclosing his shadow-spirit in a physical form. The color of his hair indicates how strong the bindings are; if it's white, the bindings are at their strongest. If his hair is black, then the bindings are only holding him in a humanoid form. By giving the command "Unravel," the bandages become undone, causing Morris to lose cohesion and become a shapeless cloud of black, with a pair of gold rings for his eyes. However, when the bandages come off, Morris becomes vulnerable to light and must find a shadow to survive. To unravel his bandages in the open during daytime is akin to suicide. If done at night, he is nearly unstoppable, as he is free to spread everywhere where there is darkness. When the sun rises again, the bandages appear and bind him once more.  
><strong>Page of Void<strong>: "No Body Is A Blank Slate." A rank Noble Phantasm. Morris' title from SBURB allows him to reset all of his Parameter Ranks and reallocate them as he wishes, except for his Endurance.

F/3T

Caster  
>Identity: Storia Daisho<br>Servant/Master: John Dee  
>Alignment: True Neutral<br>Strength: C  
>Endurance: E<br>Agility: C  
>Mana: EX<br>Luck: B  
>Noble Phantasm: A+++<p>

Appearance: Storia appears as a middle aged man, with gray eyes (That become silver when he is intent upon something), presumably prematurely gray hair, and gray robes. He wears square, black-framed glasses. He carries a silver cane with an ornate handle and a small sphere on top. Storia's face, no matter the expression, always has something just beneath the surface that says 'I know something something.' He probably does, too.

Personality: As a Narrator, Storia has seen and heard nearly everything there is to know. He is very seldom surprised by anything, though he can be amused or irritated. He loves knowledge of the mystical and literature, reading a book whenever he gets the chance. The prospect of anyone wiping out any sort of knowledge will stir him into a fury, which is not good for whoever incurs it. Storia is a master strategist and is extremely intelligent and shrewd, often keeping a plan in the back of his mind in case he is betrayed. He and his Servant get along very well, as their personalities and likes are so similar.

Skills  
>Item Creation: A rank. He can create almost any magical item he has seen, heard, or read about before, or at least an approximation.<br>Territory Creation: B rank. Creation of a Workshop is possible.  
>Charisma: C rank. Storia always makes his words stick in his audience's mind, whether they wish to heed them or not.<br>Clairvoyance: A++ rank, when Mage of Mind is active. Storia goes blind without his glasses, but can see magic.  
>Disengage: B rank.<br>Expert in many Specializations: A+ rank. Storia's mastery of many types of magic counts towards this.  
>Eye of the Mind (True): B rank.<br>High-Speed Divine Words: A++ rank.  
>Information Erasure: A rank. All evidence that Storia was even there is gone. There is no evidence of his side of the battle, let alone the memory of his abilities or identity.<br>Librarian of Stored Knowledge: EX rank.  
>Magecraft: EX rank. Storia is capable of using any modern Magecraft, excluding the Five True Sorceries.<br>Prana Burst: C rank. Storia's cane can withstand the power of another Servant's weapon. In sword form, it can break C ranked or lower Noble Phantasms. The cane can also fire focused blasts of prana.  
>Presence Detection: A rank. Storia is aware of all beings around him within a wide range.<br>Revelation  
>Rune Magic: A rank. Knows all runes, including ones that supposedly don't exist. Useful in Storia's Spellwriting.<br>Vitrification: A rank.  
>Inhuman Condition<br>Speed Reader: A rank. Storia can finish even the largest book within a day.  
>Master Magus: EX rank. As one who has lived for millions of years and been to countless universes, Storia is capable of learning and using any form of magic he has heard of, seen used, or read about. He is especially proficient in any form of magic that involves words, runes, or books<br>Situational Awareness: A rank. The ability to know the story behind any situation, no matter when he enters the scene.  
>Mind Reading: B rank. Storia only has to look a person in the eye to be able to obtain information from their thoughts and memories. Borders on Mystic Eye level, except that he cannot see without his glasses.<br>Perception Alter: A rank. Storia's signature tactic is to get into an opponent's mind, then make them think he is somewhere where he isn't, or even attack their allies, thinking that they are him.  
>Spell Unravel: A+++ rank. With his vastly superior mind, Storia can stop any spell in midair and 'unravel' its composition into raw prana, which he can simply absorb.<p>

Noble Phantasm  
><strong>Magnus Cane<strong>: "Old Man's Best Friend." A B rank Anti-Unit/Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm. Storia's cane is created using magic from the Spellwright universe. It is made from the Wizard languages Magnus and Numinous. The cane itself is nearly unbreakable, and can act as a focus for his magic. However, that is not its only function. By twisting the sphere on top, the composition of the cane's spell changes the 'shaft' into a 'blade.' The cane becomes a long Jian-type sword, which is a lot lighter than it first appears, which Storia wields very effectively with fencing techniques. Not only that, but another handle can be pulled out to create a shorter Numinous blade. This blade is similar to a light saber, but can only cut through magic. Storia's strategy is to use the Numinous Blade to weaken any prana-based defenses or sever any spells, then follow up with the solid Magnus Blade.  
><strong>Oculus<strong>: "The Crystal Ball." An A rank Noble Phantasm. When in physical contact with the original Crystal Ball, Storia is able to extend his 'sight' to anywhere in the universe. However, the farther his 'sight' extends, the more it strains his mind and the more prana it consumes. Also, the Oculus only shows the present and does not allow Storia to hear anything.  
><strong>Narrator's Oath<strong>: "Writing Down History." A+ rank Noble Phantasm. Combined with the Oculus, Storia is able to know anything pertaining to the 'story' of the universe he is in. This knowledge is not perfect, but it does allow him to spy on the other Masters and Servants. However, he cannot control who's point of view he is looking through, nor any person's thoughts. Lastly, Storia cannot clearly divulge anything he knows about the story. At best, he can only give cryptic hints about it.  
><strong>Mage of Mind<strong>: "Your Thoughts Are Mine." A+++ rank Anti-Unit/Army Noble Phantasm. With the invocation of his own SBURB title, Storia's mind evolves past the bounds of his own self and allows him to think the same thoughts as others. He can 'surf minds' to find certain people, even thinking the thoughts of inanimate, apparently mindless objects. This ability greatly aids Storia in a close-quarters fight, where he can use an opponent's own thoughts against them or anticipate an attack to dodge or block. When not active, Mage of Mind allows Storia to catch a glimpse of an opponent's future action. However, Storia has no way of knowing when the action will be performed, or what the situation will be, though he can analyze it to try and puzzle it together.

.

AN: Well, here they are. Sorry if they seem a little overpowered, but this is honestly what I think their stats and abilities. I know that in some places it's kinda...less than descriptive, but I think I'll leave some things about the Gormim's abilities secret until I write Fate/3 Tiers. In the meantime, enjoy this Servant Sheet.

Maybe with this thing, some of you might actually deign to review Meddlers From In Between...

Anyways, enjoy. North South


	5. Challenges! (part 1?)

AN: I have decided that since I'm so slow at writing chapters, I might as well start posting the challenges that I've come up with in the meantime. Please PM or review if you wish to take one on.

NorthSouthGorem's Fanfic Challenges

1. Naruto (this challenge was originally proposed by my friend)  
>Basic Premise: Kakashi saves Obito from the boulder.<br>Details:  
>a. Kakashi does not have a SharinganObito does not lose one.  
>b. Obito does not get brainwashed by Madara.<br>c. Rin can live if you choose.  
>d. Naruto does not become the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and thus has much better chakra control.<br>e. Recommended pairing is, of course, NaruHina.

2. Dresden Files X Fate/stay night  
>Basic Premise: Due to someone's attempt at summoning an Outsider, a Grail War is triggered in the Chicago of Harry Dresden's universe.<br>Details:  
>a. At the very least, Harry must become a Master.<br>b. Servants are up to you.  
>c. The plot starts after DF book 3 (Grave Peril).<br>d. The White Council is, of course, extremely unhappy with the whole situation and wants to put a stop to it.

3. Dresden Files X Fate/stay night  
>Basic Premise: As a reverse of the above, Harry gets summoned as Caster for either the Fourth or Fifth Grail War.<p>

4. Rosario + Vampire X Nurarihyon no Mago  
>Basic Premise: What if Shirayuki Tsurara was in fact Oikawa Tsurara? Most likely, that would make Mizore Rikuo's daughter and thus the heiress of the Nura clan. Afraid I haven't been able to think of a concrete plot, so you're on your own there.<br>Details:  
>a. Mizore does not necessarily have to worry about having children when she's young.<br>b. The Nura Clan assigns a pair of Youkai to act as Mizore's friends/bodyguards.  
>c. These Youkai may be children of NnM Youkai (eg. Kubinashi and Kejouro's daughter).<br>d. As Rikuo's daughter, Mizore is 3/8ths human, and can consequently learn Matoi. (PM for Matoi ideas)  
>e. Since Mizore also has 18th of Nurarihyon's blood, she can learn/use Meikyo Shisui, plus whatever variation(s) she creates herself.  
>f. Instead of the mountains that she lives in in canon, the trip to her home will end up at the Nura compound.<br>g. Recommended pairing is MizoTsuku, but if you wish to use another pairing, you may.

5. Soul Eater X RWBY  
>Basic Premise: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are all students who attend Shibusen with their respective weapon partners.<br>Details:  
>a. Each weapon is its own character (Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, etc.).<br>b. Yang's Ember Celica should probably be a pair, like with Liz and Patty.  
>c. Blake can either be a cat-themed Witch (placing her in the same situation more or less as Kim), or a magical cat like Blair.<br>d. The other teams should also make appearances as well.  
>e. Plot and pairings are up to you. Good luck. XP<p>

6. Sword Art Online X The Gamer  
>Basic Premise: Gaia, in one of its many whims, grants a power to one Kirigaya Kazuto after his escape from Sword Art Online. Because of the great impact that game had on him, that power manifests itself as a gamer's ultimate dream: Kazuto has become a video game character in the real world. With this seemingly miraculous power, of course, comes a whole slew of problems.<br>Details:  
>a. Like a video game, Kazuto's body does not become damaged by injuries. Instead, he loses HP.<br>b. Kazuto can summon various menus like in SAO.  
>c. Kazuto can now use [Sword Skills] in real life with all the skill that he had in SAO.<br>d. At some point, Kazuto should run into Han Jee-Han, the first (and original) user of The Gamer power and receive guidance from him.  
>e. Since he lives in the age of VR gaming, Kirito's Gamer power should have a few other differences from Jee-Han. For instance, he could have the ability to use in-game items in real life.<br>f. For other details about how the power works (and there are many), please PM me.  
>g. Default pairing is KiriAsu, but you may use another pairing if you think it'll work.<p>

7. Katekyo Hitman Reborn X History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi  
>Basic Premise: Reborn tracks down the Masters at Ryozanpaku and calls in a favor, getting Kenichi appointed as Tsuna's Sun Guardian, rather than Ryouhei.<br>Details:  
>a. Because of how similar their pasts are, Kenichi sympathizes with Tsuna, and in turn Tsuna starts to look up to Kenichi and gain more of a backbone.<br>b. Kenichi never kills. Ever. This may occasionally cause problems in fights where the enemy must be killed.  
>c. Ryouhei is impressed by Kenichi and always wants to spar with him.<br>d. Miu will most likely follow after Kenichi to make sure he doesn't get in over his head.  
>e. Pairing is KenMiu and TsunaXany girl.<p>

8. Enigme X Dangan Ronpa  
>Basic Premise: Sumio and the gang hear about how SHSL Despair is making the other SHSL students kill each other. In order to save the only hope the world has left, Sumio wishes on the Enigme Skull to send help to Hope's Peak Academy. This clumsy wish begins a new, much more dangerous E-Test.<br>Details:  
>a. The Enigme group have their memories wiped, like the SHSL group, and are thus unable to tell them about what's happened to the world.<br>b. The E-Skull 'teams up' with the Mastermind in order to make a truly gruelling E-Test.  
>c. While the students are allowed out of their rooms past night time, Shadows now patrol the halls.<br>d. Anyone caught by a Shadow is will be kidnapped and transformed into one over time.  
>e. Full transformation into a Shadow will be considered Death.<br>f. The E-Skull grants the SHSL kids and the Mastermind, and thus Monobear, supernatural abilities.  
>g. These powers must be rather minor.<br>h. The E-Skull has modified the school, filling it with many hidden mechanisms, rooms, puzzles and traps.  
>i. The goal of the test is to find make a complete and accurate map of the school by finding and cataloguing each and every one of those mechanisms.<br>j. Once they make a complete map, they will be able to find the Mastermind and stop them once and for all.  
>k. The Mastermind is rather pissed that control of the situation has been taken out of their hands.<p>

9. Spellwright Trilogy X Zero no Tsukaima  
>Basic Premise: Louise summons Nicodemus Weal, the Storm Petrel.<br>Details:  
>a. Nicodemus is highly bewildered, but somewhat relieved that he seemingly will no longer bring the Disjunction to his world.<br>b. Louise is, at first, a little proud that her new familiar seems to be as bad at magic as she is. At least until she learns _how_ bad.  
>c. Nico's Cacography extends even to the spells of ZnT-verse, causing even the most powerful spell to become distorted upon contact with him.<br>d. Nico is unable to wield Derflinger with his bare hands because of his Cacography.  
>e. His Cacography also corrupts the Gandalfr mark on his hand, altering the ability to wield any weapon into...a different ability.<br>f. The Emerald will be pulled into ZnT-verse as well, leading to Nico hearing about it and go tearing after it with mad abandon.  
>g. Takes place after Spellwright but before Spellbound.<p>

10. Ravirn Series X Percy Jackson  
>Basic Premise: Ravirn is asked by Necessity to investigate an anomalous world that has popped up on the mweb. Since he can't really say no to her, Ravirn and Mel end up in a world where not only is there a second set of Greek gods, but also a <em>lot<em> of demigod kids. The Oracle will be having fits.  
>Details:<br>a. Ravirns mere presence in the world as a Power of Chaos will cause a great stir on Olympus.  
>b. A great deal of the Prophecies from canon will be twisted by his presence, their final consequences different.<br>c. It simply would not be Ravirn with out him pissing off gods in every interaction.  
>d. The difference in personalities between gods from Ravirn's world and the Percy Jackson one continually throws Ravirn off.<br>e. Eventually, his presence will cause the other Pantheons to take notice.  
>f. Pairings are RaviTisi and PercyXwhoever.<p>

11. Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!Basic Premise: Everyone is familiar with how Chuunibyou do battle. A world of delusions, created by imaginary magic, is formed whenever they clash. However...what if that magic was real?  
>Details:<br>a. There are two different ways this story could start.  
>b. Either Yuuta already knows that the power of the Dark Flame is real and decides to teach Rikka how to separate the magic from her normal life...<br>c. Or Yuuta discovers it further on in the series and realizes that Rikka has every right to act the way she does.  
>d. The 'Banishment! This World!' incantation actually does transport Chuunibyou to another world.<br>e. Their respective styles of magic are all fully functional.  
>f. Obviously, normal people all just think they're crazy.<br>g. Pairings are YuutaRikka and IsshiKumi. 

12. Chuunibyou X Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo  
>Basic Premise: Rikka is sent to attend Suimei Academy by her sister. Yuuta, not wanting her to be alone, goes with her. Because of her Chuunibyou-ness, however, Rikka is placed in Sakurasou and must interact with the residents.<br>Details:  
>a. Yuuta and Sorata bond over the fact that they both have to look after troublesome girls.<br>b. Rikka's Chuunibyou causes her to bond with Misaki and Mashiro.  
>c. Jin just finds their antics hilarious.<br>d. Idea for an event: Mashiro paints a picture of the Ethereal Horizon for Rikka's birthday.  
>e. Other Chuunibyou characters are allowed to show up.<br>f. Pairings are YuutaRikka, SoraMashi and JinMasa.  
>g. Takes place after Chuunibyou Season 1.<p>

13. Chuunibyou X Highschool DxD  
>Basic Premise: Rikka somehow gets her hands on one of the Occult Club's fliers and ends up summoning a Devil, much to hers and Dekomori's joy.<br>Detail:  
>a. While the Devil summoned is up to you, I recommend it being Rias.<br>b. Rias is understandably rather confused as to how one of her fliers ended up so far outside of her territory.  
>c. Yuuta and Nibutani are, also understandably, completely flabbergasted. Kumin just thinks it's all rather fun.<br>e. Rikka, of course, wishes to have Rias help her find the Ethereal Horizon.  
>f. What happens next is up to you.<br>g. You may incorporate Challenge 11 if you wish.

AN: Well, that's all for now. If I come up with any more, I'll either update this list or post another chapter. Once again, if you wish to take up one of these things, please review or PM me. We shall discuss the details.

Also, for those of you who enjoy my works, fret not. I am indeed still working on them. I still don't know when I'll finish my next chapter, though.

So...I think that's everything.

Edit: Sorry, that is _not_ everything. I still have a couple more challenges to add.

North South out.


End file.
